yogscastfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perrywinkle Wedding
The Perrywinkle Wedding is a story about the wedding of Benedict Perrywinkle and Eva Bennett. It is set in Mistral City in 154AD. Author's Note: This is just a short story about the wedding of Mrs Perrywinkle from the Shadow of Israphel series. I haven't written a story in a long time, so this was sort of practice to get me back into it. Future stories will be longer and hopefully better-written than this. Prologue "Eva... Eva? You up yet?". The knocking on the door of 4 Riverside rang through the citadel, as Eva Bennett finally awoke. "Who in Minecraftia could be knocking at the door at this hour?" she thought to herself. The wedding dress in her room answered that question. Eva gasped loudly as she jumped out of bed and raced downstairs. Her best friend Joan Snowdon stood outside the door as it finally opened. Mistral City's bride-to-be grabbed her best friend and pulled her indoors as her wedding day began. The Wedding The sun shone through the glistening stained glass window of the Church of the Holy Apple as Mistral City buzzed with excitement. A wedding was a huge event in the citadel that everyone who's anyone attended. Reverend John opened the church's wooden doors as guests started to pile in. "Welcome everyone!" the reverend announced as the wedding guests started to find their seats. "John, it's good to see you. You prepared for this?" chuckled Skylord Gregory, the leader of Mistral City, as he entered the church. "Of course Greg, wedding's are my speciality," grinned John as he shook hands with the tall Skylord before he found his seat. Chatter was getting louder in the church as more guests arrived. Templar Scribe Anno Olbus was sat in one of the front pews as a couple sat beside him. "Mom, dad! I didn't know you'd be here!" gasped the Templar as Peter and Willamena hugged him tightly. "We wouldn't miss Eva's wedding for the world!" Willamena replied. Crying rang out from the entrance to the church as Karpath Peculier, his wife Minthor, and their children Verigan and Isabel made their way to the middle pews; Minthor's sister Grantha and her young daughter Penelope followed close behind them. The church was slowly filling up with people, laughter, and excitement. "Can I have your attention?" Reverend John spoke out, "the groom has arrived!". Benedict Perrywinkle walked down the aisle, closely followed by his best man Gerard Miggins. They looked dashing, dressed smartly in black suits with white shirts. Doug Duke grinned at Benedict from the second pew while giving him a thumbs up. His young daughter Daisy sat beside him. Benedict waved at them both, causing Daisy to loudly squeal and wave vigorously back at him. Skylord Mary laughed at the cute display, before turning back to her daughter Lucina. "Could Baako not make it?" she asked with a smile. "No, he's taken Amber to Skyhold to show her the sights," the young Skylord replied. "How adorable!" Mary grinned. The groom stood nervously at the altar, watching the familiar faces of his family and friends as time passed on. --- 4 Riverside was overflowing with excitement and loud music. "We best be setting off soon!" announced Templar Kesha Damours as she looked at herself in Eva's floor-length mirror. Her bridesmaid dress was beautiful, a bright blue and white gown that fit her perfectly. "Almost ready" replied Joan, as she slipped on her white heels, she too wearing the beautiful bridesmaid dress. Eva slowly entered the room as graceful and elegant as a swan. Her sparkling white wedding dress shimmered as the sun shone through her bedroom windows. Joan and Kesha gasped. "You look beautiful!" they both exclaimed, then giggled as they realise they'd said it at the same time. Eva beamed with joy, and said: "right, let's go". The girls went downstairs and opened the door, to see a white carriage parked on the street. The driver opened its door and helped Eva in, as Joan and Kesha followed. Then, they were off. The horse-drawn carriage strolled through the empty streets of Mistral City until it reached the church. By now, the guests had all taken their seats. The driver opened the door of the carriage and helped Eva descend, as the bridal music began, and the guests all turned to look at the entrance. Benedict Perrywinkle gasped as his soon-to-be wife entered the church. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. A close friend of Eva's, Fumblemore Bogbeard, met her at the door. He had agreed to be the one to give her away. They linked arms and descended down the aisle. Her long train flowed behind her, with Joan and Kesha holding onto the end of it. It was a beautiful sight. Reaching the aisle, Fumblemore, Joan, and Kesha sat down in the front pew as Eva was reunited with Benedict. They started lovingly at each other, as the wedding ceremony began. --- The sun began to descend on Mistral City as Mr and Mrs Perrywinkle rode away in their white carriage to their honeymoon in Icaria. It was set to be a magical evening. Joan Snowdon wiped the tears from her face as she and Gerard Miggins walked out of the church. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she said. "Yeah, it was pretty good," grinned Gerard, happy for his best friend. "What now?" asked Joan. "Granny's?" replied Gerard. "Granny's." grinned Joan, as the pair set off to the tea shop. The renovated warehouse was lit up with glowing light as patrons continuously entered, the wooden door constantly being open. Shouting and laughter ensued as Joan and Gerard entered; Verigan was chasing Isabel and Penelope out of the shop, as he ran into Joan, falling over and causing her to gasp. "Verigan, be careful!" shouted Minthor from behind the counter, as he ran out of the shop. "Sorry about that," she said to Joan, her smile radiating love and warmth. "No worries!" replied Joan grinning, as she and Gerard took a seat. "Looks like we're gonna be busy," she laughed to her sister, as they continued making cakes. "A joyous end to a glorious day." smiled Grantha, as more wedding guests entered the tea shop, and the sun finally began to set on Mistral City. Category:OrangeStripes Jr Category:Stories